Through Your Eyes
by Alexandra198
Summary: Lucius sighed and uncharacteristically slouched slightly in his chair. Harry brushed wistful tears out of his eyes. Ironic, he snorted. They both had caught the wrong end of the stick. This is a rather soppy little one-shot. Warning: contains Mpreg and slash I am sorry if some people don't like it but I don't force people to read my story.


**AN **I don't own Harry Potter, seriously, if I owned it there would be less logic holes but it would be poorly written and wouldn't have a plot, unfortunately, well fortunately for the readers! (Which includes me!)  
Warning includes sexual, mature situations, slash and Mpreg, you have been warned!  
"We never really learn to grow up, we just learn how to act in public."

Lucius frowned. Swirling the finger of cognac slowly he stared into the fire contemplating what had caused the argument and consequent rift between them. He hadn't seen him in three months now, he didn't even know where he was.

OXO

Harry had been ill recently, throwing up the entire contents of his stomach each day and feeling faint. He certainly looked ill. There were dark shadows surrounding his usually verdant green eyes, his normally ivory skin was even paler and his arms and face had lost weight. Harry looked small and frail, almost delicate. Although Lucius would never say that out loud, Harry hated being called 'small' or 'delicate', even though Lucius knew he was anything but. What worried Lucius however, were Harry's erratic moods. One moment he was more or less content, humming softly as Lucius drifted his hands through Harry's crows wing black soft hair soothingly, then next moment he would be restless wriggling and squirming and snapping at Lucius to move and stop petting him as if he was a dog.

After a few days of this Harry had booked a check up with a healer. Just before they had left however, Harry had snapped at him, quite viciously, and told him to stop fussing. Now generally Lucius could keep his cool well and as Harry wasn't well he could have ignored the insults, but after days of being shouted at for no reason and having all his help rebuffed Lucius had lost it. His lips tightened and he spoke in clipped icy tones and had told Harry he would see him later and had left the room lightly slamming the door leaving Harry to go to his appointment alone, not seeing the repentant, guilty look or the tears welling up in Harry's tired eyes.

Instead Lucius had gone to his study taken a deep breath and sat down with a small glass of brandy, ignoring the early hour. Thinking on the last week hadn't helped him calm down. It also didn't help that Harry's behaviour mirrored that of Narcissa's when she took a lover. Now, Lucius knew Harry wasn't the type to cheat on him and that the situations were completely different as Harry was with him because he wanted to be not because he was forced into a binding contract. But still, the thought nagged at him. Lucius thought back to when he and Harry had first taken a mutual liking to one another.

It was when Lucius and Narcissa were getting divorced. Lucius and Narcissa's marriage had been a contract drafted by Lucius and Narcissa's fathers. Lucius and Narcissa had just been very good friends and so after an heir was born, Draco in this case, Lucius and Narcissa had not shared their bed again and ignored the others extra marital affairs, to them the marriage was complete and now over, they were, in their eyes, separate. They really couldn't care less about the lovers as long as the other was discrete and didn't shame each other. Even though they had agreed this, whenever Narcissa took a lover she became slightly snappish towards Lucius due to the twin facts that she felt mildly guilty to, technically, cheat on him and she hated being stuck in a marriage that had always been a sham.

After the war Lucius and Narcissa had finally severed ties. She moved to France to be with the man she had been more or less dating for the last eight years and Lucius stayed quiet in his home waiting for the public to calm down and not try to curse him the moment he entered the streets because he had been a death eater. The fact he hadn't participated in the last battle, he and Narcissa had been desperately looking for Draco, counted in his favour along with Harry Potter's claims that the Malfoy's were kept prisoner in their own home by Voldemort and Harry had spoken to the press stating that Draco and Narcissa Malfoy had both saved his life. Draco by giving them time by not identifying Harry quickly in Malfoy Manor and Narcissa at the final battle when she was more desperate for news of her son. He had appealed to people by stating that they were used against one another as leverage to do whatever Voldemort said. Lucius admired the way Harry had worded it, he made no mention of Lucius supporting the Dark Lord just said that he owed the Malfoy's a lot, not specifying which Malfoy's. His statement had been rather Slytherin and very shrewdly sent out at a time when the Malfoy's would garner the most support.

A few weeks after their divorce was finalised and a few months after the final battle, Harry Potter had come round to Malfoy Manor and been shown in to the study where Lucius met his guests by a neatly dressed house elf. Lucius wondered what on earth Potter was doing at Malfoy Manor and after five minutes of just considering he walked into the study.

Potter had looked different to usual. He looked simultaneously as though he was lighter than usual, more buoyant, and completely and utterly exhausted. There was lightness to his eyes but in contrast they had gained more shadows, it was an interesting conundrum.

Lucius had always admired the finer things in life, beauty both of body and mind was something he cherished. The boy, no man, Potter never really could be called a boy, even at twelve he had held shadows in his eyes and a world weariness not usually found in children, in front of him was both. He was dressed in rich, fine clothes today, not like the hideous things he used to wear. No, these clothes were more respective of his social standing as a Lord of Potter and Black. He was wearing black fitted trousers, dragon hide boots, a tightly fitted emerald green shirt and dark almost black, green outer robe loosely thrown over the ensemble. Casual elegance came to mind. His frame was slender and shorter than average, deep black hair midway between shoulders and chin, messy in a way that complemented his face, pale complexion that flushed easily, a thin face with aristocratic bone structure from the Potter side of the family and eyes that singular, vivid green. The exact colour of the killing curse. It was those eyes that also revealed his clear, sharp brain. If you believed Harry Potter to be a standard Gryffindor hero, more athletic and brash than academic then one look into his eyes proved you wrong. Those eyes were predator eyes, watching keenly for every slight movement, you could almost see the swift thoughts fly through his brain, assessing the danger and whether you are a threat or not. If Lucius had to describe him in one word it would be enthralling. Those fathomless eyes drew you in and could easily overwhelm any with a weak will, capturing them, only the fact that the owner of these eyes would never do that was any reassurance and added to their power. Even Lucius, who was incredibly strong willed, had trouble looking away from the emerald pools.

While Lucius had been assessing him unobserved, Harry had tried not to look too jumpy. He couldn't help remembering the last time he was here. Hermione had been tortured and he and most of his friends had just escaped with their lives intact due to Dobby, who had died getting them out. Thankfully he had been shown into a room he had not visited before so didn't contain any bad memories. Just as he smoothed his hands once again down on his loose outer robe, more like a long jacket than anything else, Lucius Malfoy glided in.

He looked just as neat and proper as ever although Harry couldn't help noticing that the sensual shape of Lucius's mouth and the way he always drew attention to it by either running a finger along the bottom lip of resting his chin in his hands, belied the prim air Lucius gave out and made you want to know the other side to this man, the side where he let his emotions and passion show. It added a vague mystery to him, drawing you in to play. Shaking his head mentally at the irrelevant thoughts Harry observed the pureblood niceties before getting to the heart of the matter and why he had come round today.

As they sat there minutes later sipping tea, Harry carefully and smoothly placed his tea cup down and placed his hands gently clasped together, on his lap. "Now I'm sure you are wondering why I have come here today. I have been rather remiss in forgetting to deliver something of Draco's back to him and recently realised I still have it and need to return it. Is Draco around, anywhere?" Lucius raised his eyebrows briefly. It was obviously something important or precious otherwise Harry could have just sent it with an owl.

"I am sorry but Draco is in France with his mother at the moment." Harry nodded and removed a long thin box from his pocket opening the lid of the box before carefully, almost reverently putting it on the table. Lucius leaned forward slightly and caught sight of a recently cleaned remarkably familiar wand. Draco's old wand Harry had taken when trapped in the manor.

"Ah." Lucius breathed. Now he knew why Harry had personally come here.

"I know how special most people see their first proper wand, I myself hated it when I thought my wand lost to me and from what I recall of wand law, Draco will personally need to forcibly remove it from me to win back its allegiance." Lucius nodded a slight tilt of his head before rising and saying smoothly.

"Would you like to return in a few days to meet with Draco personally? I can arrange a time to our mutual convenience." Harry nodded as thought he had expected this outcome and stood also.

"Any time Draco can do, within the next two weeks, is fine with me apart from Wednesday this week." Nodding to the box Harry continued. "If it is not too much trouble may I leave that with you?" Lucius nodded in acceptance.

Thanking him for his hospitality Harry held out his hand to shake Lucius's. Lucius gently but firmly grasped the small hand in his own larger one admiring the way the sun light hit their entwined hands. Enjoying the firm controlled handshake so much different to the meek sweaty politicians and favour seeking hands Lucius and Harry both had to regularly shake, they remained hand clasped a few seconds longer than was strictly necessary. Almost regretfully Lucius softly squeezed Harry's hand before letting it go. Swiftly nodding his goodbye Harry left. Lucius slowly sat back down after Harry had left, idly examining his hand and the remaining pleasant tingles he could feel from Harry's brief touch a small reminder of the intense shocking feeling they had felt when shaking hands.

When Harry had returned only four days later (Draco was eager to have his original wand back, he liked his new one but it wasn't the same) to the manor, this time Lucius was waiting for him an almost bouncing Draco beside him. Draco had looked at his father curiously when Lucius had seemed almost eager for today's meeting before shrugging it off. When Harry was escorted by the same house elf from before but this time to a different room, Lucius immediately shook his hand experiencing the same small thrill at the contact and again holding Harry's hand for longer than necessary. Draco's sharp eyes had caught this interaction narrowing then widening in shocked realisation, swiftly covering up his shock Draco nodded to Harry a small genuine smile on his face. Harry smiled back and they begun a slightly stilted conversation. Lucius watched them interact, eyes mapping Harry's face almost obsessively. Lucius tuned in as Harry's face tightened slightly in response to something Draco said.

"Good to see you finally brought yourself some proper clothing, Potter, I was wondering if you were trying to start a fashion statement by wearing those over sized clothes but even you couldn't be that blind." Draco had said this with none of the malicious or spiteful venom he used to use when addressing Potter, he was just teasing him now. So quickly Draco missed it and Lucius only barely caught it, Harry's face had tightened at the mention of his baggy clothes, before smoothing out and he replied in kind. After a few minutes of Draco and Harry batting mocking remarks across to one another Lucius interjected.

"Now might be a good time to sort out the wand issue, I'm sure you can both insult each other later if Mr. Potter would consent to remain for lunch?" Caught off guard just as Lucius intended Harry automatically agreed. Draco sent Lucius a piercing glance.

As they were sitting in one of the informal smaller dining rooms eating lunch Draco started up a line of questioning that had Lucius looking to him in gratitude and annoyance. Yes he wanted to know the answers but did Draco have to ask them so obviously? "Weren't you and the Weasley girl dating before the war?" Slowly swallowing his mouth full and taking a measured sip from his wine glass Harry thought over his answer.

"We were, but I broke it off just before seventh year" Harry tactfully didn't mention Dumbledore's death or sixth year. "Mainly it was so she wouldn't be targeted but once the war was over we just didn't feel that getting back together was something we both wanted." Draco hummed. Harry's face turned mischievous and he grinned at Draco who swallowed nervously.

"What happened to you and Pansy? As I recall she was all over you." Harry smirked at Draco's groan and ignored the nasty glare sent his way.

"Don't remind me. Do you know how hard it was to convince her that I didn't like her like that? Do you know how clingy she was?" Harry burst out laughing. Lucius smiled at the deep warm chuckles. Harry sobered fairly quickly.

"You know Romilda Vane?" At Draco's nod he carried on. "Well she decided to give me love potion spiked chocolate saying her mother gave them to her and she didn't like them. Luckily Hermione had overheard her talking and had warned me so I just shoved them under my bed and forgot about them. A couple of weeks later Ron thought they were a part of his birthday presents and ended up eating some, I didn't realise what had happened and just thought he was acting weird to which he took offense to. I only realised what had happened after Ron had punched me and I had hung him up by his ankle using levicorpus." When Harry had finished Draco was in hysterics and choked something about love potions, Blaise Zabini and fifth year. At Lucius's dark chocolaty chuckles Harry looked up, a slight flush staining his cheeks delighting in the rarely heard sound.

Once Harry had left Draco looked at Lucius a considering, calculating glint to his eyes. "Father I've seen you look at artwork and priceless artefacts with the same look you send to Potter, it's an admiring, interested and lustful look. You look at Potter as though you are trying to pick him apart and then stick him back together, and from what I've seen, Potter at least partly returns your interest. So, what does this mean, apart from the obvious of course?" Lucius cast a quick pleased glance at Draco.

"It means, Draco, that you're going to see a lot more of Harry Potter."

About a week and a half later Lucius made sure he was standing in the foyer of the Ministry of Magic at precisely the same time Harry was leaving it. Harry had come to officially get his apparation license since he hadn't taken in when he was seventeen because the ministry had been infiltrated by Voldemort and then Harry was on the run. Apparently Harry and his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had been searching for a few of Voldemort's personal items. Lucius didn't know what they were looking for or why it was necessary, well he could guess but even Lucius didn't delve into certain magic's or books gathered in the Malfoy hidden library, but he didn't believe that Harry would just be on the run out of fear. Just then the doors opened and Harry walked through them a large grin on his face chatting amicably to Draco and Ron who had also had to get their licenses, Draco as he was born in the summer like Harry and Ron because he had failed the first time by leaving half an eyebrow behind.

Harry was walking between the two taller men. Lucius smiled at the sight, amused. Draco was about his height so about 6"4 as was Ron, give a couple of inches. Harry looked almost petite as he stood at 5"8. Harry it seemed was trying to get Ron and Draco to talk more civilly together. It appeared all they had managed so far was a hello and how do you do. Lucius prevented a snigger from escaping but as he came closer both Draco and Harry caught the amusement shining from his eyes. When Ron saw him he stiffened, glanced at Harry, who had smiled slightly on noticing Lucius, then relaxed apart from a slight tenseness visible in his shoulders.

After greeting Draco, Lucius once again shook hands with Harry, again delighting in the small shocks of pleasure, before he nodded to Ron. Surveying them all Lucius spoke. "I was wondering if you would like to join Draco and me for a meal, in celebration for successfully completing your apparition course." Ron looked vaguely panicked and quickly rejected the offer. Harry deliberated not quite sure if he should accept or decline, which made it obvious he had the time to go with them. At Draco's over exaggerated pleading look Harry huffed a laugh and accepted much to Ron's incredulity.

Once again Lucius, Draco and Harry enjoyed an almost relaxed, meal together. Lucius kept them entertained describing the various social faux pas some of the politicians he worked with made at formal dinners, all the while narrating with a voice tinged with amused dry humour. Harry found himself loosening up slightly and spent most of his time laughing or chuckling, occasionally comparing some of the scenarios with similar ones from Hogwarts. It was only when Harry absently mentioned that the only common room he hadn't seen was the Hufflepuff one did all the attention zero on to him and he became mildly uncomfortable. Honestly he couldn't even remember how they had got on to the subject. Tongue very slightly loosened by the one glass of rich red wine Harry had drunk he answered their questions. "Well obviously I know what the Gryffindor common room looks like, its much like the Slytherin one but with windows instead of the view of the lake and instead of green and silver its mainly red and gold and the sofas are brown. The Ravenclaw common room again is much the same apart from there are book cases about and it is blue, there is also a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw up there." Draco interrupted.

"How do you know what the Slytherin and Ravenclaw rooms look like though?" Harry looked slightly sheepish as he explained, glancing up through his eyelashes at them.

"Erm, well, me, Ron and Hermione sort of thought you were opening the chamber of secrets or at the least would know who was, and erm." At Draco's impatient, incredulous yet amused nod he hurried on. "Well we made the polyjuice potion, well Hermione did all the tricky stuff and me and Ron put sleeping potion in some cakes and Crabbe and Goyle ate them. Ron and me nicked their shoes and pulled out some of their hair then shoved them in a broom cupboard. We drank the polyjuice potion, got lost trying to find the common room then you turned up" he nodded at Draco "let us in and yeh. That's how Ron and I saw your common room." When he finished he was met by two incredulous stares. Harry blushed.

"Well you certainly don't seem to do things by halves, do you?" Lucius commented eyebrows raised.

"I can't believe Granger managed to make polyjuice potion in her second year, that's NEWT level." Draco shook his head before looking up sharply. "Hang on why didn't Granger come with you?" Harry grinned, eyes shining with amusement. Lucius caught his breath, Harry looked simply stunning with that happy look on his face.

"Well she thought she had Millicent's hair but it turned out to be cat fur which meant she ended up with a furry face, cats eyes and a tail." Harry spoke still grinning but with fond amusement colouring his voice.

Still shaking his head wryly Lucius and Draco soon departed Harry going in the complete opposite direction to them.

A few days later Lucius was wandering around Diagon Alley sort of shopping, trying to figure out how to ask Harry to meet with him again, for a drink or a meal, when Harry ran into him. Literally. Lucius turned around at the sound of a commotion and suddenly found his arms full of Harry. Holding on to his shoulders to steady him Lucius savoured the warmth of Harry's body before reluctantly letting go. Harry's smile at seeing him was warm and briefly lit up his face before he glanced around looking for someone worriedly. Obviously seeing the person he was trying to avoid Harry stepped slightly behind Lucius eyes wide with alarm. Looking round much like Harry had done Lucius could see a young woman heavily made up with makeup and wearing too tight fitting a top searching the surrounding area almost frantically. Harry whimpered as she caught sight of him and came running over.

"Harry, Harry. Didn't you hear me? I was calling for you. Anyway I was wondering if you could join me for a drink at the leaky cauldron." Harry briefly sent a calculating look to Lucius before answering.

"No sorry, I didn't see you Romilda and I am very sorry but I'm going to have to decline I am having coffee this afternoon with Lucius here." Lucius again looked at the woman. So this was Romilda Vane, who had tried to slip Harry love potion. No wonder he was trying to get away from her as quickly as possible and didn't want to go anywhere near a drink she had access to.

"Yes, shall we get going?" Lucius said pointedly taking Harry's arm. Just as Romilda was about to speak again, probably suggesting another time, Lucius, hand still gently gripping Harry's arm tugged him along smoothly walking away. Once they were seated inside a small expensively furnished coffee shop Harry started giggling uncontrollably. Lucius coughed to hide a snigger, enjoying the adorable view of a pink cheeked Harry giggling away.

"Did you see her face as we just walked away ignoring her? She looked so affronted and shocked. As if I would actually go out with her. Thank you for helping get rid of her by the way. You're a life saver." Harry stared up at him eyes shining with gratitude. Lucius ever so slightly flushed and shifted slightly and changed the subject.

"You are very welcome; now what would you like to drink?"

A couple of hours later they left the cafe and Harry agreed to come over to the manor for dinner. Harry had a hand on Lucius's arm and head bent close to listen and hear easily. Lucius could feel the warmth of Harry's body down his left side, the right side of his body felt cold in comparison. Lucius side apparated Harry directly into the manor and removed his cloak and passed it to the house elf explaining that Mr. Potter was staying for dinner.

After dinner they settled down in one of the small studies sipping an expensive brandy. Harry sighed and stood up; surprised at how fast time flied when he was around Lucius. "It's late, I should get going." Lucius also stood humming concomitantly. Calling for a house elf he picked up Harry's cloak before Harry could and held it up so Harry would have to come right up close for him to drape it over his shoulders. Placing it gently on Harry's shoulders and unnecessarily smoothing down the shoulders removing the nonexistent wrinkles, Harry closed his eyes at the brief caress breathing in slow and deep just catching a whiff of the compelling scent that was partly Lucius's soap and mostly Lucius. Harry leaned ever so slightly backwards inhaling. Lucius caught the small movement and decided to initiate the next step with Harry. Lucius ran his hands down Harry's arms stopping at his hands and turning Harry around so he was facing Lucius. Gently cupping Harry's face Lucius leaned forwards giving Harry enough time to back away before chastely pressing his lips on Harry's. Leaning back eyeing Harry's closed eyes, lightly parted lips and the slight smile hinted at, Lucius leaned forward again this time pressing a little harder and kept his lips there for a couple of seconds longer.

Tipping his head away just for a second Lucius once again pressed his lips against Harry's, again harder and longer than before. As he leaned back this time Harry moaned quietly. Lucius feeling more than hearing Harry's moan swiftly pressed together their lips. This time Lucius stayed, slowly, achingly slow, he tenderly licked the slightly parted seam of Harry's lips. As Harry moaned again Lucius gently placed more pressure, flicking his tongue against the plump lips. This time Lucius groaned as Harry tentatively brushed his tongue against Lucius's before retreating shyly drawing Lucius's tongue further into his mouth then began rubbing Lucius's tongue with his own. When they both groaned Harry pressed his body right up against Lucius taller, stronger form. The hand not cupping his face snaked around his waist and firmly pushed him even closer before settling at the bottom of his back. Harry's hands came up behind Lucius's head and undid the band keeping his hair out of the way and gripped it firmly but gently, fingers combing through it and massaging his scalp. The hand cupping Harry's face slowly drifted down Harry's neck, arm and side in a caress that made Harry shiver and then joined the other before they both moved down and cupped Harry's arse.

They drew back for breath examining each other's flushed faces, bright, heavy lidded eyes and harsh breathing, Harry stood on tip toes pulling Lucius's head down and meshing their lips together. Lucius thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth mapping out every contour hands squeezing his arse and gently kneading it. Harry jumped as two fingers dipped past the waist line of his trousers and caressed the bare skin of his arse before coming round under his shirt and stroking Harry's stomach. Harry kept one hand on Lucius head while the other crept round un-tucked Lucius's shirt and roved over Lucius's chest. Lucius shivered as Harry rolled his fingers over the pebbled bud of Lucius's nipples. Lucius gently bit down on Harry's bottom lip. Harry shifted closer and jumped in pleasured shock as his arousal brushed gently against Lucius's. Lucius groaned deep into their mouths so it seemed to vibrate Harry's chest. Harry pulled his hands round until he cupped Lucius's face slowly cooling their exchange and placing more distance between them.

Eventually when they stood faces only centimetres apart, still breathing each other's air, Harry pressed a teasing kiss on Lucius's nose before stepping back completely. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Harry questioned. Lucius nodded.

"How about we meet at the cafe we went to today at three?" Harry grinned and nodded then turned around and walked out the grounds to the gates. Lucius stood there for a few minutes fingers tracing his lips before sighing and tucking his shirt back in and returning to the study which seemed a lot darker and colder since they had left.

The next day at precisely 5 minutes to 3 Lucius stood just outside the cafe waiting for Harry. Just then strident tones came ever nearer and Lucius almost groaned as he recognised the voices. Looking over it seemed as though Harry was trying his hardest to make his way over while Romilda Vane tried to get him to go for a drink with her and on his other side Hermione Granger walked in step with Harry an amused smile on her face as she watched Harry trying to fend Romilda off. Harry hastened forward smiling in relief as he spotted Lucius. Drawing closer Harry's annoyance was clear. "...It won't take that long just one drink, you'll only be a little late for your meeting." Deciding to help Harry out Lucius stepped forward and spoke to Romilda.

"But I don't think Harry wants to be late for his _date_." Seeing the mirth shining from previously annoyed green orbs Lucius pulled Harry into a toe curling kiss ignoring both girls' gasps. When they resurfaced it was to see an irritated but highly amused Hermione and the back of Romilda Vane as she walked away.

Lucius held out his hand putting an arm around Harry's waist. "Miss Granger, a pleasure." Hermione took his hand smiling wider as she saw his arm around Harry's waist.

"Mr. Malfoy. I'm sorry to have intruded but Harry asked me to escort him the moment he noticed the _thing _following him." She loaded the word thing with a heavy amount of scorn then flashed a dark look towards Harry. "I'll leave you now. Harry later you are going to spill, all the juicy gossip, every single little thing. Have fun till then bye." She turned to walk away before pivoting on one foot and staring hard at Lucius "If you hurt him I will practise some of the curses I found in the _hidden _Black library on you." She stood there for a moment longer promise radiating from all 5"5 of her frame before leaving. Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry about that, Hermione can be a bit, intense." Lucius laughed then kissed the top of Harry's head.

"She's quite scary. Her threat was completely believable and from what you have told me about her I have no doubt she wouldn't master and use any spell she wanted and use it on me if I hurt you. Good thing I don't plan on hurting you then." Harry chuckled and Lucius drew them inside.

They continued meeting for chats, meals and even went out for entertainment a few times. They mainly met at Malfoy manor or at one of the Potter houses Harry owned. It was more a manor than a house. Harry along with a few of his old school year were redoing or in Harry's case doing 7th year as 8th years. The few people that were doing it shared a dorm apart from all of the school houses. Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean and Blaise were often seen together around Hogwarts and they even accompanied Harry and Draco round to Malfoy manor a couple of times.

For once Harry spent Christmas away from Hogwarts and with Lucius while Draco went to Narcissa's and Ron and Hermione to the Burrow. Harry and Lucius celebrated Christmas quietly not really into loud and bright celebrations. They gave each other nice but simple gifts and spent the evening wrapped in each other's arms by the fire drowsing. It was when they got up to go to bed that Harry surprised Lucius. As normal just before they split off to their respective bedrooms Lucius bent down to kiss Harry in a deep intoxicating kiss. When Lucius made to separate them Harry clung on tighter and placed nibbling kisses on Lucius's neck. Lucius breathed in sharply and his fingers dug into Harry's arms slightly. "Harry if you don't stop that and step away I won't be able to stop myself." Lucius warned. Harry breathed on Lucius's neck grinning at the muffled gasp,

"What if I don't want you to stop yourself?" Harry murmured moving closer brushing against Lucius. He gave a startled gasp as Lucius growled and clutched Harry to him tightly.

"Are you sure?" Lucius questioned roughly. At Harry's nod he pulled Harry in for a kiss groaning in surrender.

They had kissed plenty of times since their first kiss and grope session but had not taken it further since; as their relationship had started at the end of the Summer holidays they had been together 4 months and had gone no further than a passionate kiss and a brief grope so it was with almost desperation that Lucius and Harry drew together. Moaning wantonly Harry cupped Lucius's face, their tongues a furious dance for dominance, Lucius won but as he was mapping out the now familiar contours of Harry's mouth Harry sucked on his tongue making him growl and groping Harry's arse pulled him up against the wall. Harry wrapped his legs around Lucius's waist urgently pressing their crotches together groaning at the sensation of feeling lighting a fire in his stomach. "B-B-Bedroom." Harry gasped. Lucius nodded and pulled him along not being able to resist drawing Harry in for more kisses or running his hands over his arse.

Kicking open the door Lucius dragged them in fumbling to close it after them. When Lucius turned back he found Harry lying on his bed creamy skin contrasting with the black sheets. Shoving off his shoes Lucius climbed on to the bed watched all the while by gleaming smoky green eyes. Placing soft almost tentative kisses on his neck Harry undid the first few buttons on Lucius's shirt. The slightly shy kisses enflamed Lucius even more and he arched up as Harry flicked his tongue lightly against the hard nubs of Lucius nipples. Unbuttoning the rest of his shirt Harry drew it down Lucius's shoulders and arms painfully slowly breathing over the rapidly cooling skin. Lucius finally snapped and wrapped his arms around Harry manoeuvring them so Harry was lying on his back in the centre of the bed Lucius hovering over him. Swiftly unbuttoning and removing Harry's shirt Lucius immediately suckled on one of Harry's nipples lightly pinching the other between his fingers causing Harry to arch up at the new feeling. Harry slid his foot down Lucius leg sensually before hooking his toe in the top of his sock and sliding it off, he did this again with his other foot. Lucius groaned as doing this made Harry's crotch come in contact with his own.

Slowly circling his way down Lucius brushed his fingers over the bulge in Harry's trousers. Harry cried out moving restlessly. Quickly unbuttoning Harry's and his own trousers and removing them along with Harry's boxers Lucius moved lower. Lucius breathed over the weeping erection jutting proudly from Harry's thighs making Harry whimper, tossing his head. Torturously Lucius licked a line down Harry's cock following the vein. Harry made involuntarily thrusts of his hips hands gripping Lucius's shoulders. Lucius engulfed Harry's cock with his warm wet mouth as Harry released a long incredulous moan, gently releasing Harry's erection for the moment and placing a kiss on the tip Lucius grabbed a bottle of lube and returned to the bed. Liberally coating a finger with lube and warming it up a little Lucius penetrated Harry with the tip of his finger, before pulling it out and thrusting it in again. He repeated this until Harry moaned in frustration wriggling his hips a little. In one smooth motion Lucius pushed his finger in up to the knuckle. Harry couldn't contain his wince as a second finger breached him but soon started moaning again as Lucius again engulfed his cock in his warm mouth. Lucius twisted and scissored his fingers stretching Harry and searching. Harry barely winced when a third finger entered more focused on the mouth on his cock and the fingers that had just brushed his prostate. Seeing stars Harry finally had enough. "Now. Luciussss." He demanded, hissing the sss of Lucius. Rising up Lucius swiftly coated his cock and breached Harry's entrance with the head of his cock. Harry whined at the loss of the fingers before gasping, Lucius's cock was a lot bigger than three fingers! Slowly inch by inch Lucius sank into Harry, shuddering at the effort it took not to just plough into Harry. Finally sinking fully into Harry Lucius stopped breathing hard, arms trembling with the force it took to keep still. Harry had closed his eyes mouth tight in pain trying to relax. After a while Harry got more used to the odd feeling and wriggled his hips, needing no more encouragement Lucius immediately began thrusting unerringly hitting Harry's sweet spot each time. Harry's cock which had slightly wilted with the pain jerked fully upright once again begging for attention.

Harry wrapped one hand firmly round his cock and quickly tugged at it in a sloppy unfocused rhythm. Feeling the building tension in his body Harry tried to warn Lucius but accidently spoke parceltongue which had the desired effect as Lucius, hearing the hissing coming from Harry's lips thrust even harder and faster into Harry. Harry made a mental note that when he spoke parceltongue it aroused his lover before his mind shut down. Harry came hard with a muffled shout as Lucius's hand tugged on his cock. Lucius came just after as Harry's walls squeezed him tightly, coating Harry's insides with the hot thick liquid. Breathing hard Lucius flopped gently on top of Harry. Harry relishing in the feel of Lucius on top of and inside him cuddled him closer. A couple of minutes later Lucius carefully removed himself from Harry and grabbed his wand. With a whispered spell later the bed was clean and both Harry and Lucius settled down to sleep, Harry clasped in Lucius's arms. "Happy Christmas, love" Harry murmured.

Their relationship had grown. Harry completed his NEWTS and came back to live with Lucius while he decided what he wanted to do. Everything had been going nicely, until Harry got sick.

OXO

Harry had berated himself constantly on his way to St. Mungo's, it was just like fifth year again- he was snapping at people for no reason although this time he didn't have the excuse of Voldemort sending him his negative feelings. Once he got back home he was going to make it up to Lucius. Harry didn't know how Lucius had managed to cope with him this last week, Harry himself would have blown up several times already if Lucius had snapped at him for no reason but Lucius had managed to keep his cool, until this morning. Harry hoped he hadn't gone too far and Lucius didn't decide he didn't want Harry anymore.

Harry stepped out of the healers office his face a picture of shock one word floating round his head. "Pregnant." Harry was pregnant. 1 month along according to the healer. Harry hadn't known men could get pregnant without a potion. According to the healer it was exceptionally rare and there weren't many known cases but that it did occasionally happen. The healer had explained that because Harry's insides had to change slightly to host the baby that his hormones would be even more crazy than a pregnant female's would be. Well, that explained some of the snappishness. Half incredulously happy half worried about what Lucius would feel Harry wandered home. Lucius already had an heir, he didn't need another child. But Harry had always wanted a large family, lots of kids. He didn't expect to be bearing them, as in the Muggle world men couldn't get pregnant and he had only learnt men could have babies in his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry had always believed if he married a woman she would have kids if he married a man they would adopt. He was thrilled he could have children but he and Lucius hadn't talked much about the future, kids or marriage. So Harry had no clue at all to what Lucius would think.

OXO

Sifting the warmed cognac disinterestedly Lucius wandered what Harry was doing and if he was even thinking of Lucius.

OXO

When Harry had come back to the manor Lucius had asked if he was okay. When Harry had said yes smiling with a big happy smile Lucius had snapped. Seeing Harry smile as if nothing was wrong, as if Harry hadn't been nasty to Lucius, as if Harry didn't care about Lucius's feelings made Lucius feel incredibly hurt, so he lashed out with anger instead of showing his hurt.

Harry's smile, the brightest smile Lucius had seen from Harry in weeks, had slowly diminished until Harry was standing there lips tightly pressed to stop them from trembling, eyes wide with horror and muscles locked, unable to speak against the unfounded words and accusations Lucius shouted at him. Eventually, unable to hear any more of the hurtful words, Harry had just turned tail and ran, tears streaming down his face, still clutching the pamphlet about male pregnancy tight in his fist.

OXO

Hearing a knock at his door Lucius jumped spilling the cognac over the table and floor. Thinking it was Draco, Lucius didn't bother to call for a house elf to clean it up, they could do that later. As he pulled open the door he stared in shock at the person standing there nervously shifting from one foot to the other. Harry stood there, looking tired, with dark rings around his eyes but apart from that he looked well, there was a healthy glow to him and his face and arms were fuller. In short, Lucius thought he looked breathtaking. "Um, please can I come in?" Harry spoke tentatively, eyes glued to the floor, too nervous to look up. Lucius's heart sank as he took in the slightly hunched form, hunched to protect himself from Lucius's words and hurtful comments. Lucius had made Harry scared to be in the same room as him and so unsure of himself the complete opposite to what he had been.

Nodding dully Lucius stepped aside letting Harry in. Seeing the spilt cognac Harry widened his eyes, pressed a hand to his mouth and swiftly conjured a bucket before throwing up violently into it. Lucius stepped forward to pull Harry's hair out of the way and to rub his back when he remembered such actions might not be well received. Instead he summoned a house elf and asked it to fetch a glass of water and remove the spilled cognac and glass. Silently holding out the water Lucius waited until Harry had calmed down. Harry gratefully took the water and vanished the bucket before casting a breath freshening charm. Lucius looked on worriedly. "Are you still ill? I thought you said you were ok?" He asked distressed. Harry nearly smiled at the worried words but instead his lips wobbled.

"I am okay, it wasn't exactly an illness. It's just at the moment my stomach doesn't like the smell, taste or look of alcohol." While that was true, it was a mixture of nerves and the cognac that had made Harry sick. Lucius looked distressed.

"What do you mean it wasn't exactly an illness and why does alcohol make you ill? It didn't use to." This time Harry did manage to smile albeit half-hearted.

"I'll get to that later. Now, we need to talk." Harry shakily sat down slightly more confident now he had seen Lucius's concern for him. Nodding slowly Lucius also sat down.

Harry cleared his throat and began. "It seems we both said some things we really didn't mean and misunderstood some other things that day three months ago." Lucius nodded frowning. "I'm sorry I kept snapping at you when you were trying to help, it's just when I was younger I never had help when I was ill, or was looked after I just had to deal with it as though it was a normal day so when you were helping me I had no idea how to react and thought you were babying and patronising me, almost mocking me for being ill." Lucius interjected.

"I was just trying to be nice to you and look after you, I was worried about you." He protested vehemently. "And what do you mean you never had help when you were ill?" Harry nervously twisted his hands.

"Well my family never liked me much and they hated anything to do with magic, so if I was ill enough to stay at home and not at school I would just be left alone." Lucius looked incensed.

"But if you are ill, especially if a child is ill, there should be someone there to look after you within hearing range if you need a glass of water at the least! Whenever Draco was ill me and Narcissa would sleep in the same room as him, read him stories and spoon feed him soup. Who are your supposed family? Were you the only child there treated without care?" Harry looked tiredly amused at Lucius's rant.

"Well Draco is obviously very lucky then to have two incredibly caring parents. I lived with my mother's sister, her husband and my cousin and no. If Dudley was ill my aunt would be buying ice cream, reading to him and caring for him." Lucius gathered Harry to him tears seeping down his face.

Harry didn't struggle to move just basked in the feel of Lucius's arms around him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said to you. I can't even remember most of what I said, it was a blur. I love you. I'm sorry." Harry sharply sat up at that eyes wide not daring to believe what he had heard.

"What did you say?" Lucius looked confused.

"I'm sorry?!"

"No what did you say after that?"

"I love you." Harry's face brightened eyes gleaming wetly.

"Really? You really mean that?" Lucius nodded.

"I love you. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner before all this mess." Harry couldn't care less. Tears seeping down his cheeks and a brilliant smile lighting up his face, Harry clumsily grabbed Lucius's face and mashed their lips together. Moving slightly into a more comfortable position Lucius kissed Harry deeply. Harry's hands ran up and down Lucius's face and twisted in his hair. Mewling into Lucius's mouth Harry pressed closer wriggling in Lucius's lap gasping as their crotches briefly touched. Slipping to the floor Lucius lay down propped up on his elbows with Harry sitting on his arousal. Harry's hormones getting the better of him pulled open Lucius's robes and opened his trousers and pulling down his boxers Lucius shivered as his erection met cool air. "Harry wait a moment we can..." Harry cut Lucius off kissing him deeply and grasped Lucius's cock in one hand pumping slowly, Lucius protests died as Harry started hissing at him in parceltongue. Getting impatient Harry spat on his hand slicking Lucius before swiftly penetrating himself with one finger then two. Lucius moaned at seeing Harry prepare himself. Harry seemed a lot more impatient and eager than he ever had before. Harry didn't bother adding a third finger just pulled the two out grasped Lucius's cock and in one smooth, swift move sat straight down on it. Lucius groaned at the feel of Harry's tight hot passage. Harry hissed at the brief flare of pain. Sitting still for a few seconds Harry relished in feeling so full, so owned, so loved by Lucius.

Harry started writhing about making Lucius moan, before riding him in earnest. Lucius placed his hands on Harry's hips just resting them there. Before too long Harry came with a muffled scream, walls tightening around Lucius almost unbearably. Lucius grasped Harry's hips pumping into him a few more times before coming almost violently.

A while later when the ground started to become uncomfortable, Lucius picked up his wand cleaned them up and re-buttoned his trousers then doing up Harry's as Harry remained boneless on the floor. Tenderly picking Harry up and cradling him to his chest Lucius sat down on the sofa. Lucius removed his outer robe to sit more comfortably with Harry and then removed Harry's before freezing with shock. They hadn't hugged chest to chest today and Harry had worn a concealing outer rode which had hidden the small baby bump. With just a normal t-shirt the bulge was evident. Harry seeing his look struggled to sit up, wincing slightly.

Lucius let out a strangled gasp and placed his hand reverentially on Harry's stomach caressing the four month bulge. Harry looked slightly heartened by this. "This was the reason why I was throwing up and was slightly more mental than usual before." Looking around the room almost embarrassedly he continued. "Umm that was probably also the reason I couldn't wait until we could get to the bedroom. It's making me really horny and you haven't been around and..." Harry trailed off pouting. Lucius lightly sucked on his lip removing the pout and stroking Harry's stomach soothingly.

"So that was why you were smiling..." Lucius shook his head at Harry's confused look. Harry yawned. "Come on love, let's go to bed."

OXO

_5 months later:_

"If you come near me again I will castrate you!" Harry screamed at Lucius as he clutched at his hand turning his knuckles white and making Lucius wince in pain. A few males in the corridor of the hospital winced in sympathy and crossed their legs at the hysterically shrieked threat they heard echoed down the hallway.

A few minutes later the healer stood up smiling at a white faced Lucius and an exhausted Harry. She passed a carefully wrapped up pink bundle to Harry and another carefully wrapped up blue bundle to Lucius. "Twins." Lucius muttered mouth open with shock and joy. Draco stepped slowly into the room, eyeing Harry warily. When he saw the bundles he rushed forwards squealing.

"Can I see? Ooh, please can I see my new baby brother and sister? Please?" Draco whined blushing as Harry and Lucius laughed. Draco took a bundle from his father and started cooing at it. Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Narcissa and Laurent Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's cousin and also Narcissa's partner, walked in and each began cooing over the babies. Well baby, Harry was holding on to the baby in his arms and after what he had been screaming for the last few hours no one was quite brave enough to ask to hold her.

Lucius smiled and kissed Harry on the head surveying the room, happy.


End file.
